


We should be Burning

by Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa



Series: The Shadows of God [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Church Sex, Incubus Tim, M/M, Riding, Tim is a sort of incubus, a bit of angry sex, mentions of God - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa/pseuds/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa
Summary: Going to church is for people looking for something, peace, prosperity, a piece of mind, hell even for protection. Number one rule is, no monsters. So when Jason visits one after a night of disappointment and hateful words during patrol with Bruce, the last thing he expects is to find a creature of seduction in a Church, one that looks like ‘Tim’ without a stick up his ass. Isn’t he supposed to burn for stepping into one?





	

Church was closed. Well, technically closed, but the door were always left unlocked in case some poor sod or two needed to bunk out off the streets for the night. Tonight, the chapel was empty save for the birds that had gotten in and nested among the beams and buttresses way up in the ceiling. The candles were freshly lit and the floor was swept by someone earlier but apart from that, not a soul, except for Jason of course. Now stalking the pews still in Red Hood uniform with his gloved hands stuffed into his pockets. Muttering curses under his breath.

Batman's words still echoing vividly in his mind, Bruce's anger, his disappointment and it pissed Jason off. But no matter what, he found himself dwelling on it more and more as if nothing else in the world mattered. In a way, that was the problem, his obsession and hatred, all based around this need to please the legendary Bat, it shouldn't be this way. He wasn't Robin any more, he was the Red Hood, the guy who made scum on the streets soil their pants for even looking the wrong way. The vigilante who took the term to the next level. So why the hell couldn't he put Bruce's words out of his mind.

Jason eyes were focused on the image of the Virgin with her son just a little above the altar, so full of rage he could've burned holes in the painting. He ground his teeth as he stopped just short of the table where candles and wreathes were spread across the table, standing in the centre of the table was a cross. 

“He's not my father,” he muttered under his breath Jason's eyes still bore into the holy image, “So why should it matter?”

“He wasn't there for me when I needed him most,” Jason ground out and stepped closer to the table, “So why…?”

“WHY?!” Suddenly, his hands shot forward and gripped the side, flipping the whole table a little harder than he'd intended. He reached down for the cross and hurled it at the painting with a roar, and it soared towards the hapless image at frightening speed. A thought crossed Jason's mind of how unwise that was, and he'd be sorry the next day once the priest found the holy image damaged with a cross sticking out of it.

Thankfully, the object never touched it as a tail shot out of the darkness, snaking around the cross.

“Your rage is rather misplaced,” a sultry voice echoed around the chapel, “I'd prefer if you didn't take it out on my resting place.”

Movement behind the stone fixture, “Jason.”

A figure rose from behind the altar where the shadows hid everything, a pair of eyes the glowed cerulean in the darkness stared right through Jason, making him shiver ever so slightly. It was as if those eyes, his eyes could see right into his soul.

“Tim,” Jason breathed. Timothy Jackson Drake, once a Wayne, now something else entirely and no matter how many times Jason had processed the information, Tim's new appearance still took him by surprise. Even if this wasn't Tim, not the one he knew any way. From what Dick had told him, this was a version of Tim, but even that was almost incomprehensible.

'Tim' leisurely made his way around the altar, the cross still waving in the air as he stepped out of the shadows. Jason could now make out the wings that towered higher than 'Tim', black feathers shining in the dull light, folded and tucked against his slender body. His eyes trailed from the wings down to the horns that curve gracefully back and settled on his features.  
The Tim he knew, was attractive, definitely, from the amount of girls he kissed and dated, almost rivaling Dick, evident the night he beat the crap out of the kid, even with a mask, he was attractive and it was probably one of the things that pissed him off then. But this version of him, was on a completely different level of attractive. Seductive, captivating and utterly bewitching, his piercing eyes could strip the defenses of a soldier and trip any person's thoughts. He exuded an aura of lust that could make any man or woman fall on their knees and beg. If he wanted, Jason thought, just one look or touch would be like a thousand volts.  
A long sleeved leather bolero jacket that covered only his shoulders, and upper back. Tight black pants tucked into knee high boots. Ironically, a silver cross dangled down to his chest from the black leather collar he wore around his neck. For a demon, he wore a religious icon and didn't burn. 'Tim' stopped right beside the upside down table.

“Hello again, Jason,” 'Tim's' light tenor voice sent shivers up and down his spine like no one could ever have, and he quite liked the way his name sounded from that mouth. But he wasn't about to admit that out loud. Hastily, Jason gathered his garbled thoughts. This 'thing' could still be dangerous, his somewhat logical mind protested.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“That's MY question, what are you doing here trashing the place?”

“That...that's one of your business,” Jason growled. A chuckle, rich and airy rang out around them and seemed to slip between the gaps in Jason's mind. 'Tim' bent down and lifted the toppled furniture with one hand, settling it back down the right way before placing the cross gripped in his tail, right in the centre.

“Trying to ruin a perfectly nice chapel that I sleep in makes it my business, Jason,” the sly smile still on 'Tim's' face.

“Does the priest know a demon's bunking down in his church?”

“Please, a part time pastor isn't in any place to give permission, however I am as welcome here, as anyone with limbs.”

Jason raised an eyebrow in question, 'Tim' smile tipped a little in amusement and he took a few tentative steps forward.

“Tell me, do you believe a church has any power?”

“What do you mean?” Jason said, his body going stiff as 'Tim' approached him. His fight or flight instincts usually kicked in when he wasn't sure how dangerous something or someone was, his usual tactic fight first question after was overwritten and he froze like a stag in a trap. 'Tim' sauntered around him, his tail trailing inches away from Jason's skin teasingly.

“A church, in theory, is supposed to be a small shelter of heaven on Earth, where no evil cannot tread. Oldest belief in the world. But even 'sacred' ground, is mortal, corruptible, because mankind has made it so. So tell me, just because it has all these fancy decorations, is it truly holy?” He leaned in, hand over Jason's shoulders but not touching, “Does it have power?”

“You're talking about God,” Jason stated bluntly. 'Tim' let out a light chuckle.

“Sharp, aren't you?” He began to move away, his back turned towards Jason, the leather jacket tapered into two tails draping down his back. His pants made a V that allowed free movement for the long edged tail which swished casually like a cat's, connected at the top by a belt. Forming a nice triangle of flesh for Jason to stare at as 'Tim' leaned forward on the table and gazed on the unbroken painting.

“Holy in name only, a blunt blade without him at its core, useless.”

Jason let out a snort of contempt, “So what the hell do people come here for?”

“Favors, reputation, money, all the things that make the world go round,” 'Tim' looked over his shoulder at Jason, eyes wide and dangerous, “Faith like sand, gains them nothing.”

“I don't see myself as being a very religious man.”

'Tim' smiled again, “And what have you come here for, Mr. Todd?” Jason shivered again, damn him and his smile and the way he said his name. He chose to ignore it and instead folded his arms and glared up at the stained window far above the altar and organ.

“A distraction.”

“Did you find one?” something in 'Tim's' voice made Jason turn his eyes to Tim again, the boy was leaning back against the table his long, leather-clad legs crossed over each other. He held a deadly look in his eyes, and his expression unreadable. Jason felt all the blood rush to his face and groin. His hands were itching so much he had to bite his tongue to stop them from reaching forward, grabbing the alluring creature and forcing him down. He stood rigid on the spot.

“...Yeah.”

With that, 'Tim' pushed off the table with his hands and advanced towards Jason, hips swaying and the smile was gone now. It had taken him so much by surprise Jason found himself backing up until his legs hit the front pew. He stumbled and fell back on it, knees spread far apart, the wooden legs skidding slightly against the stone floor. 'Tim' continued to saunter forwards before he got down on all fours and began to crawl up between Jason's legs, his hands made their way up those thighs and settled on either side of him. Using the pew as support, he pushed up to level with Jason, piercing blue eyes staring into turquoise ones as though they would pull out his soul. 'Tim' was so close he could smell him, his scent rich and otherworldly like a cedar forest in a downpour smothered over him like a blanket, sending all manner of ungodly impulses into Jason. Those lips just brushing against his.

“Is it working?” came those breathy words. Jason realized he was breathing heavily, giving a dazed grunt, before those lips made contact. Soft and quite warm, Jason had thoughts they'd be cold given half the time 'Tim' was either a demon, or vampire or both. Nipping lightly at his bottom lip a little, then parted as he let his tongue drag back and forth, teasing Jason until he gave in and inhaled. Almost instantly, 'Tim' invaded his mouth, diving in to capture his own tongue and licking along his teeth. They tangled together, tasting, 'Tim' sending shocks right through Jason just as expected, his hands moved on their own, to hold 'Tim' by the back of his neck. To his surprise, 'Tim' intercepted the movement and forced his arms on either side, resting on top of the back rest. Jason was tipped backwards into a reclining position.  
'Tim' clicked his tongue, a mischievous grin on his face, “No touching,” he said and leaned forward, lips brushing against Jason's ear, “Not yet.”

Jason groaned. The young man shifted his legs astride the other man's thighs, spread unbelievably wide and pressed his hips forward until the only thing between Jason's erection and his was leather and denim. 'Tim' balanced precariously on the man's lap, began to roll his hips back and forth. The friction making Jason loll his head back in a silent moan. 'Tim's' lips parted with an evil little smirk as he continued to drag himself along his crotch, one hand on draped over the other's shoulder and the other behind him, holding himself up on Jason's knee. The friction, watching him move like that was bring Jason to the edge but denying him release, and it was driving him mad.  
The girls he'd seen do this to on a daily basis around the neighborhood that he watched over only did it for the money. So their work was always half-hearted and forever amateurish. But 'Tim', the irony, was loving every moment of this, driving his latest victim to insanity because Jason needed it and he relished in it. He loved it when they begged, pleading for mercy and release, but Jason refused to give in, which made the chase so much more fun.

'Tim' licked along his teeth, eyes glowing in the dim light and panted, “Is it working now?”

That was the last straw, Jason's last thought before he lost the last semblance of control was, I'm done for. His whole body surged forward seizing 'Tim' by the hips and ground the boy against his hardness even harder and rougher, earning a surprised yelp and a drawn out moan from 'Tim'. Jason could feel it, he was almost there when a claw hand carefully pressed down on the bulge in his pants. He growled in frustration.

“Uh uh, you don't get to come, not until we go onto the next stage,” he said and began to unbuckle and pull Jason free with ease. And with the man holding him firmly in place by his hips now, his hand reached down behind him stroking sensually along the leather for a bit before puling the V wider, his hole accessible, gasping just for effect. 'Tim' lifted himself up and guided the throbbing member right up against his entrance, Jason panting and trying not to choke on the intense arousal.

“Come on Jason,” 'Tim' purred, “Take me.”

A million different curses ran through his mind just as he thrust upwards into 'Tim'. Feeling himself slide easily in, that unbearable and addictive heat surrounding him. And the kid took it, no prep needed, right through the tangle of foul language rang the sweet moan that was 'Tim's', like a bell that unscrambled his mess of thoughts and suddenly, he was very much present, in the moment. This inhuman yet familiar creature on top of him, riding out the pleasure. Inside of 'Tim'. Even his wettest dreams couldn't compare, those women couldn't come close to him. 'Tim' lolled his head on one shoulder as he rocked to and fro, lips parted as he opened his eyes slightly to cast a seductive glance before he smiled dangerously and let his head fall back as he began to pick up the pace.

“Mmmm,” 'Tim' drawled, the hand on Jason's should slid down and unbuckled his own pants, slipping himself free, “Yes, like that.”

“Nnngh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jason grunted, his breaths were coming in too fast, not enough time for him to even out, but he felt deliriously good. His finger were digging so hard into 'Tim's' hips he could be sure to leave a few marks there later. But he felt the need to leave some more marks elsewhere, he forced himself to open his eyes and look at 'Tim', head rocking in tempo, long neck bared in all its glorious paleness. He suddenly pulled himself up and lunged straight for 'Tim's' throat, tongue and teeth all over that skin and marking it like wild beast.

“Ah, Ah!” 'Tim' mewled as he felt Jason ravish him, planting kisses and sucking on the more sensitive spots on his neck and shoulder, “Ahn, more, give me more!”

Totally losing it now, Jason took control pulling 'Tim' off momentarily before driving him back down with vengeance. 'Tim' cried out, beginning to leak precum as well, and for a moment, Jason wondered what he'd taste like down there. 'Tim' was moaning, demanding more and his tail was whipping through the air audibly, every so often coming around and wrapping itself around Jason's arm before unravelling again.  
There is was again, coming close. The edge of his orgasm was hitting hard like a jack hammer, he was close, so close. He ground his teeth and powered through so hard the pews were beginning to skid further along the floor. Suddenly, he came in a white hot flash, spots dancing behind his eyes. 'Tim' followed with a gasp soon after, spilling himself between them. His wings flared.

As he settled down, 'Tim' licked his lips with a contented expression, “Mmmmm, that was delicious.”

“I'm food?”

The boy leaned forward, smearing his thumb on the white drop on Jason's shirt and brought it up to his mouth, pink tongue flicking out and lapping at it, his eyes burned with ice and fire, “Should I have said, 'Feed me, pretty please?”

“Then you better be ready for seconds,” Jason snarled as he hauled 'Tim' up and dropped him right on the table, the cross rolling right back off of it. 'Tim' let out a small yelp. Jason quickly shucked off his jacket and shirt and crawled over the young man, not even pausing before he shoved right back in.

“Ah!” 'Tim' moaned as Jason pounded into him without mercy, out to claim all of him and wear his scent like cologne. And he took it all, his moans turning to near screams of pleasure, making Jason's brain go to mush.

“Ah, nnnh, oh,” 'Tim's' voice was simply sinful, “Aah! Ah! Ngah, yes, so good.”

He would've never had imagined he'd be doing this, having sex with a demon, that looked like Tim, in a goddamn church, and it was wrong on so many levels but he couldn't stop. Not every part of him screaming for more. Just when he thought he couldn't go any harder, he snapped and thrust into the boy with so much strength the solid table creaked with warning.

“Ah, hah, ha-ahn,” 'Tim' cried, his head tipping back over the table, his legs hooked around Jason's waist, back arching off the table giving Jason the opportunity to nibble on his skin. His fingers digging harshly into the paleness of 'Tim's thighs has he drove himself into him ruthlessly. His belly tightened like a coil that had been wound up a million times, he was nearing the end. With a few more hard pumps, that tightness unraveled as he blew his load.

“Nn, nngh aaaahh!” 'Tim' cried, his claws dug into the wood like butter while he rode out his orgasm. They remained in that position, panting for a while. Jason finally collapsed on top of 'Tim' exhausted.

“The hell did you do to me?” he growled weakly.

“I drained your energy, it's one of the things I can do, I'm surprised you had that much strength given I was taking it through sex.”

Jason lifted his head to glare down at 'Tim' like he was out to kill him.

“Relax, I only took a little bit, I needed it after the last battle I was in.”

“Battle? Against what?”  
“A horde of hell hounds that was summoned through a demon contract.”

“Wait,” Jason lifted himself off, slightly dazed but otherwise still energetic, “You fight demons? Aren't you one?”

“I never said I am, did I?” 'Tim' grinned propping himself on his elbows.

“You never said you weren't, and we just fucked in a church!” Jason's hand were waving in shock. 'Tim's' smile grew in amusement.

“What, you think sex is unholy and dirty?” 'Tim' threw his legs over the side of the table and slid off, licking at the leftover residue on his arms, “He made us this way, and relax, people have worse sins to worry about in Gotham.”

Jason was rightly confused, in a sort of afterglow, but his mind was blown. This was one interesting way of getting to know this version of 'Tim', damn hot but freakishly cryptic.

“Huh, so this place is...”

“Blue devil will still burn if he walks in here, unfortunate but he made a deal with a demon.”

Tim spun around on his heel and grinned at Jason again, “So, how was the distraction?”

“Uh, like a brick to the face good.” 

'Tim's' laugh was clear and genuine, “You know, Bruce is an idiot but he has a big heart underneath the cape and all, try and look for it sometime.”  
Something in his laugh reminded Jason of the snotty kid he used to tease for having a stick up his ass like Batman. Except, this one had no inhibitions at all, somehow, he was just honest, as if Jason wasn't even more confused.

“One moment you are sin incarnate, the next you're an angel, what the hell are you?” he breathed, 'Tim' looked at him, straight through him with something unreadable mixed in. Shadows gathered underneath his feet and curled up his body.

“Lost and found,” he said before vanishing in the black mass, a black bird flew away through the open window.


End file.
